The Mystery Man
by MandyMayR5
Summary: Ally is suddenly attacked at Sonic Boom. What happens when she has to stay at Austin's house to keep her safe and the mystery man who attacked her is still on the loose?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyy everyone this is my second fanfic, I hope you all like it. If i get good feedback i will continue the story and if not i might just not continue. Well enjoy the first chapter :)**

It was a quiet day at Sonic Boom and Ally was just lazily standing at the counter with her hand resting on her chin. There hadn't been many costumers that day and it was so close to closing time she could taste it. Suddenly her best friend Trish came bursting through the doors yelling

"guess who got a job at Jewls and Jones Jewelry store?"

"oh i don't know, you?" Ally replied not interested which was noticed by her best friend.

"okay what's up with you?"

"whhhaaaattttt nothing!" Ally said in her high pitched voice.

Trish just rolled her eyes giving ally a look saying 'I'm your best friend you can't fool me!'

"ugggghhh fine!" Ally said while placing her face in her hands "lately i have been nervous and fidgety when I'm around Austin and i don't know why."

"EKKKKKKK OH MY GOD YOU LOVE AUSTIN!"

"What no i don't! Were just friends!"

"Oh please do not even try to convince me! You two are always flirting with each other. But whatever you say, I got to go to work see ya later lover girl!"

Ally replied by rolling her eyes and giving Trish a small wave while she headed out the door. There were only 5 minutes left before closing time and there was only 1 man left in the store. Ally was only excited to end her shift because after she closed up she was going to go to Austins house to work on a new song. All of a sudden the man in the stores comes over to the counter right in front of Ally.

"Excuse me miss?"

Ally looks up at him and gives him a small smile and says "yes. Can i help you with something?"

"Yes actually you can." The man said with an evil smile on his face. The man was about 6'2 and was in his mid-forties. He was bald with wrinkles on his face and over all he scared Ally. All of a sudden Ally is taken aback when the man takes a knife out of his trench coat. She is frozen in shock and fear while he is just looking at her laughing.

"Awww don't worry little girl! Just give me the money and i might let you live."

Ally knew she had to call the police and she could only do that with the emergency phone in the practice room. She quickly took the register and threw it in the mans face and made a run for it up the stairs.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she heard him yell as she was climbing as fast as i could up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top step she felt someone pull her hair and she screamed. She screamed again bu this time in excruciating pain from something sharp entering her arm. Before she knew it she was tumbling down the stairs. Right when she hit the bottom of the stairs her head hit the ground, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

~With Austin~

Austin was sitting on his bed waiting for Ally to arrive at his house. It was now 10 minutes after her shift has ended and she would be there soon. Although, he kept trying to call and text her but she wasn't answering him and he started to get worried about her. He kept telling himself over and over again that she was fine and she probably had just misplaced her phone. Just then his phone started to ring and he answered it immediately.

"Ally! Is that you? Where are you?"

He heard sniffling from the other end of the phone and then heard Trish's voice.

"No it's Trish." She sounded as if she had been crying and was about to start again at any moment.

"Oh hey Trish, What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He did care about Trish but all he could think about was a certain brunette. Once again his thoughts about Ally were interrupted.

"I'm fine but Ally she she..." Right then Trish burst into tears and Austin started to feel sick to his stomach.

"Trish what happened?" Austin said trying to keep calm as possible.

"Ally's in the hospital. She was attacked in the store." Trish explained through her tears.

Austin froze not being able to do or say anything. All that came out was "what hospital" and right when Trish told him he hung up and ran to his car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When Austin got to the hospital he went straight to the front desk demanding to know what room Ally Dawson was in.

"Please sir, calm down. Ally Dawson is in surgery at the moment but you can wait in the waiting room and we will tell you right away when she is out of surgery." The receptionist explained very calmly. Austin thanked her and walked over to the waiting room. When he got there he saw Trish and Dez sitting in chairs. As he approached them Trish looked up at him with tears in her eyes and immediately ran over to him and hugged him. Soon after Dez joined and they were hugging and crying together. They all sat in the chairs and Austin finally broke the silence.

"so... what exactly happened to her?" It was close to a whisper but still loud enough for Trish and Dez could hear"

"I don't know exactly. All i know is that she was stabbed in the arm, pulled down the stairs causing head trauma and a broken leg." Trish said through her tears.

"Oh. Well will she be okay?"

"We don't know." Dez said looking at the blank white wall in front of him. They all sat in silence for 2 hours until a doctor came out of a room and over to the 3 best friends.

"Ally Dawson?"

All three of them stood up but Austin was the first one to say something.

"Yes! Is she awake? Can we go see her? Is she alive? Will she be okay?"

"One question at a time son!" The doctor chuckled and then continued.

"Ally will be fine. She has stitches on her arm and a cast on her leg. Her head will be fine as long as she doesnt move it around to much. She is resting right now but yes you can go see her. Although she does need her rest." Everyone sighed in relief and Austin was about to go see Ally when the doctor spoke again.

"There is only one problem. Ally was attacked by a man who has been wanted for many years and he still hasn't been caught yet. We found out he ha been watching Ally for a while now and he knows where she lives. We contacted her father who will be staying in Europe for his safety. Ally will need a safe place to stay and not be alone when she goes out." Everyone was scared for Ally and Austin just wanted to find that guy and kill him! Austin's mind was running through ideas on how to kill this man when his thoughts were interrupted.

"She can stay with me. She is my best friend." Trish exclaimed with a smile on her face although the doctor didn't seem to pleased.

"That would be great but the man also knows where you live since you two are always together. She will need a safer place and Mr. Dawson already asked for her to stay with a certain person." Everyone was shocked and confused on who Mr. Dawson would want her daughter to stay with.

"So, who will she be staying with then?" Dez asked the doctor what was on everyone's minds. The doctor then turned to Austin and said "You."

Everyone was in complete and utter shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait! The Lester Dawson wants Ally, his only daughter, to stay with me?" Austin asked completely shocked. The doctor nodded and said his parents were okay with it and she would live there until her attacker was caught. He smiled then walked away.

"Okay we should go see Ally." Trish said with determination in her voice. With that the three friends headed to Ally's hospital room. They arrived in front of her door and quietly entered. Austin took a deep breath and entered the room with Trish and Dez following closely behind. When he was completely in the room he saw a sleeping, beautiful as ever, Ally. Austin sat in the chair beside ally's bed and Dez and Trish sad on the coach at the end of her bed. They all talked amongst themselves for a while until they heard moaning and movement coming from ally. They all stopped talking and sat there frozen looking at ally waiting for her to fully awake.

Ally's P.O.V

Wow my head is pounding! And why does my arm and leg hurt so much!? I was waking up in god knows where, hearing beeping above me and faint talking around me. I started to move but that just made the pain i was feeling much more worse. All of a sudden the talking stopped and I finally opened my eyes. All I saw was a very white ceiling in a room that i didn't recognize. I looked to my left and saw a certain that was light blue. I looked to my right and saw a very familiar looking happy looking blonde. I heard movement at the end of my bed and looked to see what it was. There I saw Dew and Trish sitting on the couch looking just as happy as Austin.

"Ally?" I turned to look at Austin and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. All of a sudden all the memories came back to me. HE had a knife, HE stabbed me and pulled me down the stairs. Right then and there remembering the events that happened to me I started to broke down and started to cry. Everyone came up to me and hugged me while saying soothing words to me to calm me down. We broke apart when we heard the door open.

"Ahh, Miss. Dawson its good to see you awake." The doctor said while walking over to me.

Again i tried to talk but nothing came out. Austin was the one who spoke next.

"So doctor, should we tell her now or later when she is not so shocked?"

Tell me what?!

"Well, I think it is best to tell her now."

Okay i was officially extremely curious. Everyone turned to look at me with sad looks on their face, and suddenly I found my voice.

"What do you have to tell me?" I saw everyone get a small smile on their face and im pretty sure it was because I finally found my voice.

"Well..." The doctor started and I listened and hung on to every word he was about to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's P.O.V

The doctor explained to me who the man was that had attacked me and how he was still out there. WHAT! HE'S still out there! This can't be happening! Hes going to find me and kill me. My dad is safe at least but I have to stay at Austins house. That is much safer then staying at my house all by myself but I'm still terrified! I was sitting on the hospital bed staring at the white wall in front of me. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to say something. There was only one thing that came out of my mouth.

"He's still out there!" I was on the verge of crying but i was trying to control it. Austin put a reussuring hand on my back and said it was okay. With that i got angry. I shoved his hand off and he gave me a sad smile.

"NO! ITS NOT OKAY! HES GOING TO FIND ME AND KILL ME! BEFORE HE KILLS ME HE'LL PROBABLY RAPE ME!" I fell back on the bed and burst into tears.

"Ally look at me." I heard Austin say from beside my bed. I hesitantly sat up and looked at him with my tear filled eyes. He took his hands in my face looking directly in my eyes, caustin butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"Ally i promise you i will protect you with all that i have! I will not repeat NOT let HIM or anyone hurt you. Do you understand me?"

I knew he meant it with all of his heart by the look in his eyes so I just nodded and he pulled me into a heart warming hug.

For the next couple of hours the doctor came in and out of the room to check on me. Trish and Dez left about an hour ago to get stuff from my room to bring to Austins house. I was laying on the hospital bed just waiting for Austin to come back with food. He was being extremely sweet and i would have to tank him for that. Right then Austin comes in the room with a bowl of pickles and I can't help but smile. He comes over and sits in the chair beside my bed and hands me the pickles.

"Thank you." I say while looking at him. He looks up and gives me his billion dollar smile.

"Anything for you Alls." I smile at the nickname he gave me.

"and Austin?" He looks up at me and nods for me to continue.

"Thank you for letting me say with you and making me feel... safe."

"As i said, anything for you."

We sit there in comfortable silence waiting for the doctor to relieve me. As if on cue the doctor comes through the door and hands me clothes to change in. I take the clothes from him and go into the bathroom to change. After i changed Austin and I thanked the doctor and went to Austins car and headed to his house.

**A/N okay so i hope you all are liking the story so far :) Im sorry for all the cliffhangers! When im writing i don't intend to have them but it just kind of happens. This will be the last chapter until probably the weekend because i have 2 tests to study for so i will definitely update on the weekend. If you guys have any questions just PM me and i will PM you back :D Thanks for all the reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Austin's house was very quiet but it was also very comfortable. Austin pulls in his driveway and stops the car. He gets out of the car and comes over to my side then opens the door for me. He has to help out of my seat since i have a cast on my right leg. We walk up the lawn and in front of his front door and we walk in. As soon as we walk in Austins parents run towards us and hug us both.

"Oh Ally dear! I'm so glad your okay! We will protect you and I promise no one will hurt you with us around!" Mimi, Austins mom, says while giving me a bone crushing hug. She accidentally hits the cut in my arm and i screech out in pain. She quickly pulls away looking scared. I try to give her a smile smile while tears fill up my eyes from the pain.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay Mimi, you didn't know. I have a cut on my arm."

I point at the reopened cut bleeding through my gauze. Austins eyes widen and he quickly comes over to me.

"We better put a new gauze around your arm. Come with me."

Austin grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers together while pulling me toward the stairs. I look over my shoulder and give Mimi a reassuring smile before turning back around. We go into Austins room and he brings me to his private bathroom and shuts the door.

"Sit on the toilet and I'll fix your arm."

"Okay."

I sit sideways on the toilet facing the door as Austin gets new gauze.

"How much does it hurt?" He asks me sitting in front of my arm. He then starts to remove the gauze.

"On a scale of 1-10? Probably a 9." He chuckles and finishes taking off my gauze.

"I'm going to have to clean the blood around the cut."

I instantly get scared. I think Austin noticed i was hesitant because he put a reassuring hand on my knee.

"Ally i promise i won't hurt you okay?"

"Okay. I trust you."

He starts to clean the blood around the wound and I'm tightly closing my eyes the whole time.

"All done!" I let put a deep breathe which makes him laugh.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing. Your just a drama queen!" After that he laughs harder making me giggle.

"Okay now all I have to do is put on the new gauze."

I nod and he starts to gently put on the new gauze. After he's done I thank him and we leave the bathroom and sit on his bed. I yawn actually realizing how tired I am.

"Tired?"

All i can do is nod in response.

"Do you want me to show you to your bedroom so you can go to sleep?"

"Yes please." And with that he leads me to guest bedroom. I thank him and say goodnight. As soon as i get changed into my pyjamas and my head hits the pillow I fall fast to sleep.

Austin's P.O.V

I said goodnight to Ally and leave her room and head downstairs. When I go downstairs I see my dad watching TV and I hear my mom in the kitchen sniffling. I go into the kitchen and my mom is doing the dishes while crying. I go over to her and ask her whats wrong.

"Is Ally going to be alright? I feel really bad about hurting her! She doesn't want to come downstairs because of me right? Shes not scared of me is she? Oh no shes terrified of me and now she's going to have to find another place to stay!"

I laugh at my moms accusations and she gives me a weird look.

"Mom she's going to be fine. You didn't know about her cut. She isn't coming down because she was extremely tired so she went to bed. She really appreciates you and dad letting her stay here and so am I."

My mom quickly wipes her tears away and smiles at me.

"Oh okay. Well sweetie you look exhausted!"

She was right, i was exhausted. I said goodnight to my parents and headed up to my room. I take off my shirt and put on yellow sweats. I lay down on my bed and instantly fall asleep when my head hits my pillow.

**A/N Hey everyone thank you so much for all the reviews! The next chapter will be a cute Auslly moment. Lets just say Ally has a bad dream and who do you think is there to talk to her about it? Well until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's P.O.V

~Ally's Dream~

I was walking down the street at 9:00pm on my way to Austin's house. I just finished my shift at Sonic Boom and i was extremely tired and ready to fall asleep. I don't know if it was my imagination but I felt as if I was being watched. I felt scared and as if someone was following me home. All of a sudden I hear footsteps behind me and I look back to see if someone is there. There was no one there but I still felt as if I was being watched so i started to walk faster. I hear the footsteps getting faster as well and now I am in a full run. All of a sudden I hear the footsteps dangerously close behind me and then a hand goes over my mouth and and the other arm around my waist. The hand around my waist was holding a knife and I am so scared I start to break down and cry.

"Shhh Ally, its okay."

I hear huskily in my ear which made a muffled scream come out of me. He turns me around and I come face to face with HIM, the man that attacked me in my store. My eyes widen and all he does is laugh in my face. I quickly try to get away from him by stomping on his foot and pushing him away from me but he starts to chase after me. I am screaming for help and no one is answering me as if no one cares. The man easily catches up to me and grabs a chunck of my hair making me stay in place.

"HELP! PLEASE! NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I scream before me drags me away to who knows where.

"Ally. Ally? Ally! Wake up!"

My eyes flutter open and I am breathing heavily and I am sweating. I look beside me and see a worried looking Austin with his hand on my arm.

"Ally, are you okay? I think you were having a bad dream. Were you?"

I nodded remembering the dream, and start to cry being more scared then ever. Austin opens his arms and I instantly go into them. We stay like that for a while and then we break apart.

"Try to get some sleep okay?" He says to me.

He kisses me on the top of the head then gets off my bed ready to leave.

"WAIT!"

I really really don't want to be alone right now.

"Yes?"

I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Will you please stay with me until I fall asleep? I really don't want to be alone right now."

He answers my question by smiling and coming over to my bed and laying beside me. I scoot over to him and put my head on his chest. I close my eyes and suddenly fall into a peaceful sleep.

Austin's P.O.V

I feel so bad for Ally. It must be really hard for her to go through this and know the man who attacked her is still out there. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her. Right now I am laying with her and by her breathing I can tell she has fallen asleep. She told me I could leave once she fell asleep but looking at how scared she was and how vulnerable she looks, I need to stay just incase she has another bad dream. Well this bed is more comfortable then my bed and before I can think of anything else I find my eyes drooping and my mind slipping away into dreamland with Ally fast asleep in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's P.O.V

Last night was one of the best sleeps I had in a while, well aside from the bad dream that I had. I'm pretty sure the only reason I had a good sleep was because Austin stayed with me until I fell asleep. I saw orange from inside my eyelids so I instantly opened them. When I opened my eyes I came face to face with Austin. I thought he left after I fell asleep? Well I guess he fell asleep too. Knowing he stayed holding me all night put a smile on my face. Okay yes I admit it, I Allyson Elizabeth Dawson is completely in love with my best friend Austin Monica Moon. It's not like he would like me back though, I mean look at him! Hes so HOT! Whoa.. calm down Ally. Anyway he's him and i'm just plain old Ally. I'm so awkward and Austin's so confident! I wish I was more like him. As I was staring at him he started to move and then he lazily opened his eyes. I smiled at how cute he looked with his morning hair. He smiled right back at me and again gave me butterflies.

"Mornin' Alls." God his morning voice is so sexy!

"Morning."

I rested my head on my hand while placing my elbow on the bed never breaking from his stare.

"Did you have a good sleep after that dream?"

Awww he sounds so concerned!

"Yeah. Thank you for staying with me though! Your my own personal dream catcher." This caused Austin to laugh and me to start to giggle.

"Okay well I'm glad. We should go downstairs."

He lazily got up from my bed and stood beside it. Oh my god! Hes shirtless! How did I not notice that yesterday I was in his arms! Ahhh look at his abs he is so built! Oh no hes staring at me! Say something Ally!

"Umm.. Uhh.. Okay, ill be down I'm a minute I just have to change."

He nodded and then left the room. Phew he didn't see me staring at him. I lazily got out of bed as Austin did and went to my bags of clothes near the closet. I decided to wear grey sweat pants and a white tank top. I added my lucky UGGS and put my hair in a messy bun then headed downstairs. When I got downstairs I joined Austin in the kitchen. He was looking at something in his hands and didn't notice I came in. I smirked and then walked very closely behind him.

"BOO!"

"AHHHH!"

Austin screamed and turned around at the same time loosing his balance. He fell right on top of me and we were both laying on his kitchen floor. I couldn't help it, all I did was start to burst out laughing. Austin lifted his head to look at me causing our noses to touch and out lips to be inches a part from one another. My breathe hitched and my laughing calmed down.

"Ha Ha very funny Dawson!" Austin said sarcastically.

"It was funny to me Moon."

I was in the middle of another giggle fit. He finally cracks a smile and gets off of me. He sticks out his hand and I gladly take it, as he pulls me up without any struggle.

"So what were you looking at?"

He bends down and picks up a piece of paper he had dropped when I scared him.

"Its a note from my parents saying they went shopping and should be back before supper. They locked all the doors and windows and said we aren't aloud to leave the house, you know because... well you know why."

Oh yeah there's still a psycho killer on the loose probably plotting my death!

"Okay well, what do you want to do?"

I seriously wanted to think of anything other then HIM. All of a sudden Austin gets a huge smile on his face. I look at him like he's insane and his smile grows wider if that's even possible.

"WHAT!?"

It came out more aggressively then i intended it to but I still managed to giggle slightly while saying it.

"We should have a movie day! A Disney movie day with the greatest Disney movies of all time!"

I smiled at his child like behaviour but agreed anyway. A Disney movie day actually sounded pretty fun.

"Okay. That actually sounds really fun! We should invite Trish and Dez too!"

Austin's smile slightly dropped but then it quickly came back. That was weird, did he want to be alone with me or something? No, that can't be it I must be delusional.

"My parents said umm no friends over sorry."

I nodded but truthfully I didn't believe him one bit and he didn't sound sorry at all. I was probably just imagining things though.

"Okay how about you go into the living room and pick out as many movies as you want and I will make popcorn."

"Yes sir!" And then I gave him a three finger salute.

Austin playfully rolled his eyes as I headed to the living room. When I got in the living room I sat beside the huge rack of DVD's and picked out 5 movies. I picked out Tarzan, Mulan, Tangled, The Jungle Book and The Princess and the Frog. I was going to pick Aladdin instead of The jungle book but I didn't think Austin would want to sit through 5 love stories. I was sitting on the couch waiting for Austin just watching the blank screen in front of me.

"Ready?"

I looked to my left and saw Austin holding 2 pop cans and a bowl of popcorn. He came over and sat beside me on the couch and handed me a pop.

"Yup! And thanks."

"No problem. So what movies are we watching?"

"We, my best friend, will be watching Tangled, Tarzan, The jungle book, The princess and the Frog and Mulan."

Truthfully I was so excited to watch all of these movies with Austin.

"AWESOME!"

Well I guess he was just as excited as I am. I laughed at him and I swear I could see him starting to blush. Oh my god he is blushing!

"Oh my god! Your blushing!"

"What no!"

He turned his head away from me to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and lifted my hands to his face and put them on each of his cheeks. I turned his face to me so I was looking in his eyes. I smiled at him

still seeing the blush on his face. I stroked my thumb on his cheek and I felt him shiver.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute."

OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT! I took my hands away and smiled awkwardly at him then faced forward with my hands in my lap.

"Thanks."

I smiled because I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well what shall we watch first?"

I was trying to break the awkward air I created only moments ago and thankfully it worked.

"Ummm how about Tarzan? That's my favourite!"

I nodded and put the CD in the DVD player. I went back to the couch sitting beside him as comfortably close as I possibly could. What? I'm alone with the guy I'm madly in love with and he's still shirtless! Wouldn't you do the same thing? Well let's hope this day goes smoothly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I watched 4 out of the 5 movies I had picked and the movie we were watching now is Mulan. We are at the part when Mulan is gearing up to go to war. This is one of my favourite movies. Now its at the part when her dad runs outside in the rain and falls to the ground. He has a hurt leg just like me. He fell down just like when I fell down the stairs. HI FACE, HIS KNIFE, HIM! The memory keeps playing over and over again in my head. Tears start to form in the corners of my eyes and a small whimper comes from my mouth. At the corner of my eye I can see Austin look over to me while his eyes get wide. He pauses the movie and looks back at me.

"All its okay, its just a movie."

He's gently rubbing the top of my back and I turn to him so my legs are criss crossed on the couch and now my whole body is facing him. By now I am completely sobbing.

"NO! It's not the movie, its HIM!"

Austin gives me a confused look.

"Him who?"

"HIM! The one that's in my mind and taunting me every second of everyday! The one I am completely terrified of. HIM who is still out there trying to get me!"

My voice cracks at the last sentence and I place my hands on my face and cry even harder.

"Oh Ally."

I can feel Austin wrap his arms around me and I instantly wrap mine around him.

"I'm so scared." I whisper to him and I hear him sigh.

"I know. But believe me when I say I won't let anyone hurt you."

He whispers back to me. He lets go of me and I suddenly miss his warmth. I can't help but have a sad look on my face. He sits back and pats the side beside him while saying

"It was getting uncomfortable."

I start to giggle bug then it turns into a cry. I sit beside him with my legs on the counch tucked under me. I wrap my arms around his stomach and put my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me and uses one of his hands to stroke my hair. I cry in his chest for a while until I finally calmed down.

"Are you better now?"

"A little. Thanks."

I look at him with a tear stained face and smile sadly. A piece of hair falls on my face and Austin quickly puts it behind my ear. His hand lingers there while we stare into each others eyes. I clear my through and sit up straight while wiping my face with my hands.

"Um, what time is it?" He checks his wrist watch then looks at me.

"Its 4:30. My parents should be home soon."

"Well what shall we do then?" I ask while standing up. He stands up right after me and steps infront of me.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure let's go get put bathing suit on."

We both walk up the stairs and he goes to his room while I go to mine. Dis Trish and Dez even pack me a bathing suit? I walk over to my suitcase and start to look through my clothes. I only find one bathing suit I never ever wanted to wear. I hold it up and let out a loud sigh. It is a yellow bikini with a thin black line on the rim of the top and bottom. The top is a halter top and has a white O shaped circle in the centre of it. Thank. You. Trish. (note the sarcasm.) I sigh again and then head to the bathroom to change, take off the gauze on my arm

and put plastic around my cast. Once I do all of that I put a towel around my body and head downstairs. When I walk into the kitchen I see 2 people with their backs facing me. On instinct I let out a very loud and scared scream. The people turn around and its only Austins parents. Oh... oops. I put my hand over my chest trying to calm down my breathing.

"Oh Ally honey I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh its okay Mimi, I kind of feel silly."

Just the Austin comes running down the stairs in only his pink swim trunks and runs right to me. He takes his hands in my face and starts to examine me.

"Ally whats wrong are you okay?"

I laugh at how worried he sounds.

"Austin I'm fine. Your parents just startled me."

"Oh okay."

I turn back to Mini and she has a sad look on her face. This is the second time she made me scream and she probably feels awful. I take my towel off and place it on the counter. I walk over to Mimi and give her a hug. She instantly hugs me back and I feel her relax.

"Its okay Mimi. Thank you for letting me stay ere. I can honestly say that your like a mother to me."

"Thank you Ally. And trust me you are like a daughter to me. I would do anything for you. Wait until you are officially a part of the family."

She whispers the last part so only I can hear. What does she mean when I'm officially a part of the family? She breaks a part the hug and winks at me. I give her a confused smile but she just smiles back at me.

"Okay well me and Ally are going swimming for a while." Austin says this while walking up beside me.

"Okay you two have fun but supper will be ready soon."

Austin dad, Mike, says

We both nod and I grab my towel and we head out to the backyard.


	9. Chapter 9

Ally P.O.V.

Wow Austins backyard is so pretty! When you walk outside, the pool is a couple of meters away to the right. On the left there is a table with chairs under a small roof. There are twinkly lights hanging everywhere and beside the table and chairs on the grass was a swinging bench.

"WOW! Your backyard is beautiful."

"Thanks. It helps when there's a beautiful sunset."

He was absolutely right. There was a beautiful sunset glistening off the pools water.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden Austins arms were around my waist causing me to drop the towel I was holding. I scream as he puts me over his shoulder and goes to the diving board.

"Austin! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

I can feel hi whole body shake meaning he is laughing at me. Before I can do or say anything else he throws me into the pool from the diving board.

"Oh you did not just do that!" I say when I come up from under the water.

"Oh, but I did."

Austin laughs and then jumps off the diving board and lands in the water splashing me in the process. When he come up from the water we both look at each other and start to laugh. We swim around for the next hour and it was really fun. Although it is really hard to swim with a cast but not completely impossible.

"Austin, Ally suppers ready!"

We hear Mimi call us from the back door and we get out of the pool. We dry off as much as we can and head inside towards the kitchen. Mimi and Mike are on one side of the table so Austin and I sit beside each other on the other side. Throughout supper there is a lot of small talk. There is also the occasional foot wars with Austin under the table causing us to both laugh. Mimi and Mike just look at us funny which make us laugh even more. After supper I thank Mimi and Mike for the meal and go upstairs to have a shower. I change into a black tank top and yellow short shorts with black music notes on them. I don't bother to dry my hair I just put it into a messy bun. I am sitting on my bed ready to text Trish when I hear a soft knock from my door. I put my phone on the side table and look at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Mimi come in and smiles at me. I smile back and she fully enters the room and closes the door behind her.

"Hi Ally may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ya sure Mimi, what is it?"

She comes over to me and sits beside me on the bed.

"I need to ask you a question and you have to be 100% truthful okay?"

"Okay.."

Oh no... what is she going to ask me!? She looks at me in the eyes and asks me a question I never knew she would ask.

"Do you have feelings for Austin? I mean more then a friend."

I look at her surprised while my mouth is hung open. Should I tell her the truth? Will she hate me or kick me out? Well there's only one way to find out. I sigh and answer her.

"Yes..."

After I say this she squeals and pulls me into a hug, careful not to touch my wound.

"YES! I knew it! Awww Ally I'm so happy for you!"

"Happy for me? I'm not dating him I'm just in love with him, its not that big of a deal."

"Wait. Love?"

My eyes widen in realization of what I just said and I regret it immediately. That was the first time I said I loved him out loud and to is mom! Mimi laughs and shakes her head at me.

"Its okay Ally, your secrets safe with me."

And with that she left the room. I have a feeling living here just got a whole lot interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everyone thank you so much for all the support and reviews :) This is the last chapter this week but don't worry its a great chapter! I seriously had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do because I think this is my best chapter. There are many cute auslly moments and its my longest chapter yet with over 2000 words :D Please R&R because the reviews have been dying down. Has the story become boring? Just tell me and give me suggestions :D Oh and I see I haven't said something in my chapters so... I do not own Austin and Ally only this storys plot. Well enough of my yapping.. on with the story :D**

It has been 2 weeks since I first moved in with Austin and it hasn't been that bad. Well aside from the fact that Mimi knows I'm in love with Austin and she keep trying to give him hints that I do. Thank God he is the most oblivious person in the world. I've heard nothing about HIM but I'm still terrified. I am finally facing my far today. Today is my first day I am going somewhere in 2 weeks. Today me an Austin are going to the mall. Austin is waiting for me downstairs while I sit on my bed. My legs seem to be frozen because they will not move! I hear a faint a knock on the door and before I can say anything the door opens. It's Austin. He chuckles at me and sits next to me on the bed.

"Are you coming or not?"

I laugh at how ridiculous I'm acting and nod my head at him.

"Yeah. Lets go."

I stand up and so does Austin. He holds out is hand and I take it. He laces our fingers together and it feels oh so good. He leads me out of my room and down the stairs. We walk outside and I am instantly welcomed with a warm air brushing my face. I smile and look up at the sky while my eyes close. I let out a happy sigh and Austin gently pulls me down from the porch and onto the sidewalk. We walk in comfortable silence to the mall while his hand is still in mine. We decided to get a bite at the Melody Diner. When we arrive there we sit at the booth we always sit at.

"Jeez, I haven't been here in so long! I can't wait to have chicken pot pie."

"To be honest, I haven't been here in a while either. The last time I was here was when I sang heartbeat to Cassidy."

Crack. That was the sound of my heart breaking just a tiny bit. Why did he have to mention her? I gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah and then she just left. That must of sucked!"

Wow that was a bitch move. Oh well! To my surprise Austin just laughs.

"Yeah. But don't worry, she said when she comes back I'll get that date."

Ouch... I laugh with him then sadly look at my menu. Just then our waiter comes over to our table. I look up at him and he starts to sing.

"Hello my name is Porter, can I take your order?"

He was staring at me the whole time and I was staring at him too. He was HOT! And he was a great singer! I shyly smile and him and he winks at me causing me to giggle. Austin clears his throat and Porter and I look at him. He looked PISSED! He gives Porter a death glare then tells him what he wants. Is Austin jealous? Well, this could be fun! If he wants to talk about Cassidy then I will flirt with Porter. Porter writes down Austins order and then turns to me.

"And what about you pretty lady? What can I get for you?"

Okay he is good at singing but not as good as Austin. Speaking of Austin I can see him intently staring at Porter and I. GOOD! I give Porter a flirty smile and start to play with a strand of my hair while batting my eyelashes at him.

"What would you recommend cutie?"

He chuckles and I hear Austin scoff in disgust. Then Porter starts to sing.

"I would recommend the chicken pot pie."

"Hmm... exactly what I was thinking! I'll have that then thank you."

He smiles and nods then reaches for my menu which i purposely put on the left side of me. He bends down and reaches out for my menu which makes his face millimetres from mine. I can see from across me Austin tapping his fingers on the table staring at Porter as if hes reading to attack him. Yes! Its working! Porter takes the menu and winks at me before walking away with him facing me. I give him a flirty 4 finger wave and giggle. I look at Austin who is glaring at me angrily.

"What?"

I ask innocently.

"Oh do not play innocent with me Ally! Why are you flirting with him!? He only wants to get into your pants!"

He practically yells at me. Whoa, I knew he was jealous but I can't believe he just said that.

"It's called I can flirt with whoever I want! And do you really think I'm not good enough for someone to like me other then my body?"

I say the last part quietly and Austins face immediately drops. Austin gets up and sits beside me.

"Ally I'm so sorry. I shouldn't of said that I was being a jerk. You are good enough. In fact you are way to good for him."

I look up at him and he has the cheesiest smile on his face. I can't help but laugh at him. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck almost knocking him over. He wraps his arms around my waist and we stay like that for a while. We break a part and I see Porter coming out way with our food.

"You should go back to your own seat, our foods coming."

He looks over at Porter then back to me. He puts his hands behind his head and leans against the booth.

"Nahh, I'm good."

I playfully roll my eyes at him and laugh.

Porter comes over to our table and I notice his smile drop when he looks up at me and Austin. He puts down our food and I thank him then he walks away. Austin and I ate our food while laughing and having fun. This is seriously the most fun I had in a while. All of a sudden Porter comes over to us and has an evil smile on his face. He leans down on the table and looks at me. He starts to talk in a whisper directly to me.

"So cutie, maybe after my shift we can go to my place and get to know each other."

He finishes his sentence by winking at me. I feel Austin tense beside me and his hand forms into a fist beside my leg under the table. Austin was totally right about this guy! I take Austins fist and un-fist it then lace our fingers together. Austin looks at me but im looking at Porter. I give him the fakest smile I ever had and gave him a flirtatious giggle.

"That sounds really tempting."

Austin squeezes my hand hard but I ignore it. Porter gives me a seductive smile and I almost puke. I pick up my glass of water and pretend to drink it.

"But.. you know what would be better?"

I say huskily to him. I can hear Austin growl beside me and I just giggle at him.

"And what's that?"

Porter asks. I raise my drink and throw the water in his face. Austin and Porter look shocked but then Austin starts to laugh so hard hes crying. I stand up still holding Austins hand.

"If you never talk to me again you perv."

I put the money we owe on the table and walk out of the diner. Austin is still laughing when we get outside.

"Ally! That was too good!"

He says through his laughing fit. I laugh with him as we walk hand in hand down the street.

"Thanks. He deserved it."

"Okay now off to the mall!"

We walk to the mall and the rest of the day is full of fun. I get new outfits and shows while Austin kindly holds my bags for me. Because of this day I forget all about HIM. It doesn't even feel like a psycho killer is out there trying to get me. With Austin around I feel more safe then I ever had in mt life. If Austin is ready to kill someone who just flirts with someone, imagine what he does to someone who wants to kill me. The sun was setting so we decided to head back home. The walk home was once again filled with a comfortable silence. We arrived home and I put all the stuff I bought away in the right places in my room.

"Hey Ally can you come down here for a second?"

I hear Austin call from downstairs.

"Coming."

I walk out of my room and down the stairs. I see Austin sitting on the couch in the living room fiddling with something in his hands. I start to walk over to him and he looks up at me.

"What's up?"

He smiles at me then puts something beside him away from me. He pats the side beside him and I go and sit beside him. He looks at me and his smile grows even bigger causing mine to grow too. He didn't seem nervous but really excited.

"Ally, your my best friend and what your going through is terrible and I'm so sorry. I'm really glad your here so that I can protect you. I could never live with myself if anything happened to you. Today at the mall when you were in the bathroom I saw something that reminded me of you so I got it for you."

By now I was in tears because that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. He took a velvet rectangular case out from beside him and gave it to me which I took.

"I hope you like it."

I opened the box and my mouth immediately dropped. It was the most beautiful charm bracelet i have ever seen in my life. It was sterling silver with music notes all around it. In the middle of the balls of the music notes were yellow and red gem stones. There was one charm attached to the bracelet about 2 inches long. It read "A&A Best Friends Forever" I gaped at it for the longest time and then looked up at Austin. He had a look on his face that showed he was eager to know if I liked it.

"Well..?"

He asked me and I gave him the biggest smile ever causing him to do the same. I put the bracelet down on the table then attacked him in a hug. He instantly hugged back and his whole body relaxed.

"Its beautiful! Thank you so much Austin!"

"A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful girl."

When he said this my heart started to beat a mile a minute and I hugged him even tighter. When we broke a part he took the bracelet and put it on me. I smiled down at it and looked back up at Austin who's face was inches from mine. We stared in each others eyes and then we both started to lean in. Our noses finally touched while our eyes shut and our lips got closer and closer...

"RING. RING. RING."

Austin and I jumped a part and he dug in his pocket and took out his phone that was ringing. Danm you phone! I almost kissed the love of my life!

"Hello... Yeah I'm fine... Oh okay... We'll be alone?... Okay bye... Love you too."

Then he hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"That was my mom. She said her and my dad are staying at my aunts for the night so we'll be alone until tomorrow night."

Thank you Lord! I tried to hide the smile that was creeping on my face.

"Okay."

I yawned then looked at the clock on the wall and it read 9:30 and I was extremely tired.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm super tired."

I saw Austin frown a bit but then it quickly went away when he smiled at me.

"Okay. Have a good sleep Ally."

"Thank Austin, you too."

I got up and started to walk towards the stairs then I stopped. I turned around and walked over to Austin who was still sitting on the couch. I stood in front of him and he looked up at me with a confused look. I bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then looked him in his gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you. For everything."

I walked toward the stairs and quickly looked back to see Austin smiling with his hand on the cheek I had just kissed. I turned back and headed up the stairs with a huge grin on my face. I went into my my room shutting the door behind me. I took off my clothes only wearing a bra and underwear. I put only my yellow short shorts with black music notes and went to bed. It was way to hot to war a shirt. I then went to bed feeling happier then ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally only the plot line.**

Ally's P.O.V

~Ally's dream~

Austin and I were sitting on his bed with my head on his shoulder. We had just found out that my psycho killer has been caught and put into jail for life. I was extremely happy, but that meant moving back into my house. Since I wasn't living with Austin anymore I had to tell him that i loved him. The way he always acted towards me seemed like he loves me too. What's the worst that could happen?

"Austin I need to tell you something."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes Ally-cat?"

He gave me a heart fluttering smile which made me smile.

"Your my best friend but the truth is that I am completely in love with you."

His smile dropped and his face went blank. He then got up from his bed and stood across the room. He then says something I never wanted to hear come out of his mouth.

"Seriously? Ally. Your like a sister to me and knowing that you love me is kind of creepy. I don't think that we should be friends anymore. Please just leave."

I am in complete and utter shock. He said all of this with no emotion what so ever! He opens his bedroom door and looks at me waiting for me to leave. I get up slowly and walk out of the room. I turn towards the door and he slams it right in my face. Tears start to build up in my eyes and I run out of Austins house and out of his life forever.

~End~

My eyes flutter open and I am in complete shock. Would he really do that to me? No! Hes my best friend he would never! Tears start to form in my eyes then start to fall. There is only one person that will help me fall asleep. I rip my blanket off my body and walk towards my door. I leave my room and walk right in front of Austins bedroom door. I knock 3 times and wait. A few minutes later Austin opens the door in only his boxers and his sexy messy hair that I love so much. His eyes become wide and there is a blush was creeping up on his cheeks. He looks me up and down and I wonder what hes looking at, I'm just in my- OH MY GOD! I'm not wearing a shirt. I pretend like I didn't care but I can feel my cheeks turning bright red. I suddenly remember why I'm here and start to silently cry. His head comes up and he looks at my face. His face turns to a worried expression and I just stand there looking at him.

"Ally whats wrong?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I stay here for the night? Please?"

"Of course! Come in."

He moves to the side so I can enter his room. I walk over to his bed and sit on the right side of it while crying. Austin shuts his door and comes over to the bed sitting closely beside me. He takes my hand and laces our fingers together.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean its weird you having dreams about HIM because you haven't had one since you first moved in and-"

"No. It wasn't about HIM. It was worse."

I don't look up at him but i know he's confused.

"What could be worse?"

"I told you something and you didn't want to be my friend anymore. You made me leave!"

I sob to him and then I look him straight in the eyes. Before he can say anything else I continue.

"Please don't ever leave me! I could never live without you in my life!"

I let go of his hand and then go over to him wraping my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck crying in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and uses one hand to stroke my hair like he always does to calm me down.

"Shh... baby girl I would never do that to you. You know I love you to much!"

His nickname made me smile but when he said 'I love you to much' I knew he only meant in a best friend way.

"I love you too."

When I said this I didn't mean in a best friend way. I wanted to kiss him then and there but I knew he would never love me the way I will always love him. I pulled away and got off of him laying down facing him. He lay beside me and our faces were so close I could feel his breathe every time he breathed. We were staring in each others eyes and I knew I was ready to kiss him but I couldn't. I closed my eyes attempting to fall asleep.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

I still kept my eyes closed so I couldn't see Austins gorgeous light brown eyes.

"I need your advice."

"Oh. What about?"

"A girl."

A girl? Does that mean he likes someone? Well my heart just officially broke into a gazillion pieces.

"Okay... What about a girl?"

"You see there's this girl and I think I'm in love with her. Shes everything I ever think about and I ALWAYS want to be around her. I really want her to be my girlfriend but I don't know if she likes me. What should I do?"

That's it! My life is officially over. Well I guess I always had to live with the fact that Austin would love girls other then me. I opened my eyes and he looked so desperate. I had to help him.

"Tell her everything you just told me and tell her how much you love her. I'm sure she'll love you back your amazing! Who wouldn't?"

"Thanks Ally and your amazing too!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned so my back was facing him and my face immidiately fell. I felt Austin move and then his arm was around my waist while his stomach and chest were pressed against my bare back. My whole body got hot and I smiled slightly. He rested his head in my warm neck. Then he whispers in my ear.

"You know, you really are amazing."

I smile and thank him and then close my eyes. His body was so close! His almost naked body! My body was heated and I felt the urge to kiss him senseless. My arm was over his and I felt as if we were a couple and I loved every minute of it. I eventually fell into dreamland dreaming of Austin and I doing ... couple things. You don't need to know the details. This is one dream I never wanted to wake up from but I knew I had no choice.

**A/N Okay so there's the chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring :) Just let me know i you liked it or hated it. What was your favorite part? Please Review or I wont have inspiration to keep writing. You all help me and you are all the main reason I write :) But I have bad news. I have majors writers block! I have another chapter but I dont know if I should post it. Do you want me to post it this weekend? It is a cliffhanger and I might not get the 13th chapter in this weekend. Just tell me what you think in the reviews and thank you all for reading :D **


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to my whole body tingling and warm. I opened my eyes to see Austin and I still in the same position we were in last night. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the fact that we were both shirtless. I wanted to stay here forever but I knew once Austin got a girlfriend we could never cuddle again. I let out a sigh as I decided to get up and go get the mail outside. I carefully took Austins hand, lifting it and resting it on his side. I then slowly take my head out from under Austins. This makes him stir a bit but he doesn't wake up. I get off the bed and decide to wear one of Austins shirt. I'm sure he wont mind. I take a black t-shirt from his dresser and put it on, heading downstairs. When I get downstairs I walk to the front door and unlock it. I walk outside while shutting the door behind me and start to take the mail from the mailbox. I am reaching for the doorknob when I hear a click from behind me. Me being stupid I turn around to see what the click was. I instantly drop all the mail while my eyes pop out of my head and my mouth drops to the floor. Standing right in front of me is HIM with a gun pointed at me. I'm ready to scream but HE stops me by putting his finger on his mouth shushing me. I am frozen there in shock and I am praying Austin wakes ups, sees this and calls the cops. HE starts to walk toward me with a stupid smirk on his face. When he reaches me, he takes the gun and points it to my temple while using his other hand to stroke my cheek.

"Hello Ally. Did you miss me? Well don't worry, we'll have lots of fun together! There's no need to cry."

I didn't realize it but by now I was crying.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-s-s-s-s-s-e-e-e-e-e d-o-n-t."

That is all that can come out of my mouth through my fear. All HE does is laugh in my face then brings the gun up behind his head then back down hitting me right in the head so hard that the world around me turns dark.

Austins P.O.V

I can't believe Ally and I almost kissed yesterday. My mom just had to go and ruin it! Okay yes, I admit it, I am in love with my best friend. She is beautiful, smart and nice and there are so many other things to love about her. Obviously last night I was talking to Ally about me like- loving her. I wanted to tell her right there that she was the one I was talking about but it wasn't the right time. She has so many things on her mind. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? Well lets hope she loves me back. As I open my eyes with a smile on my face it instantly drops when I am welcomed with an empty spot beside me. Wheres Ally? Shes probably downstairs or something. I get up from my bed and walk out the door and down the stairs. I go into the kitchen to find it empty. It's okay Austin, everything fine. I go to the front to see it unlocked and walk outside. I notice the mail on the ground and my mind instantly thinks the worst. NO NO NO NO NO! ALLY! NO! I run into the house and pick up my phone and dial 911. I can't help the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Hello, 911 whats your emergency?"

"Hi, ummm, my best friend, I think she was kidnapped. YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

"Okay sir please calm down. Whats your name and address?"

"Austin Moon and 211 Conroy Avenue."

"Okay the police are on there way to investigate."

"Thank you."

I then hang up and right away call my parents. My mom picks up her phone and I tell her what happened while crying making my mom start to cry hysterically. She tells me that they will be here as soon as they can and we say out goodbyes. Now I am anxiously waiting on the couch.

~10 minutes later~

"Ding dong"

I quickly jump up from the couch and open the front door. There are 2 policemen with notebooks in their hands. I move out of the way so they can come in. I cant speak since I am still crying. The policemen come in and I shut the door behind them. I join them in the living room sitting on the couch while they stand in front of me.

"So, tell us exactly what happened."

I finally find my voice and decide to tell them everything, leaving nothing out. I start from the beginning and when i say beginning i mean beginning beginning. I tell them about the wanted man who attacked Ally and how she has been living with me for over 2 weeks. Then I told them about how I woke up this morning and she was gone. Throughout me telling them all of this they were taking notes. When I finished I hadn't realized how hard I had been crying. My whole face and neck were wet.

"Okay thank you for your information. We will try our very best to find Ally and bring her back to you. If we find anything we will call you."

I nod at them appreciatively and then they left. Once the door had shut I let out a loud sob and fell on the couch face first. Half of my body was on the couch and the other half was hanging off the couch. Just then my parents came bursting through the door and my head shot up. I looked at my tear stained mother who had a sad look on her face.

"Oh Austin."

She opened her arms and I instantly ran into them and cried on her shoulder.

"Oh mommy! Shes gone! It's all my fault! I told her I would protect her! I promised! I can't lose her mommy I love her! Shes the love of my life!"

I sobbed harder to my mom while she tried to calm me down, crying herself.

"Sweetie it is not your fault! We will find her I promise! I know you love her honey, we'll get her back."

The rest of the night we talked to several people on our street. They claim to not have seen anything which made me angry. I actually yelled at an old man because he said he didn't see anything and I accused him of lying. Because of that my mom sent me home to calm down, but she understood why I was acting that way. I cried most of the night while my parents tried to calm me down. I cried so hard I thought i would run out of tears but they just kept falling. It was already 11:00p.m so I decided to try to go to sleep. Half the time I couldn't stop crying and the other half of the time I was staring at the ceiling refusing to believe Ally was gone. I eventually fell asleep with tears in my eyes thinking of my beautiful Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

I wake up to my head, wrists and ankles throbbing. I open my eyes to see me tied up to a chair in the middle of a very dark, empty room. I try to let out a scream but it comes out muffled. I can now see that there is a cloth covering my mouth. I instantly start to cry and try to struggle out of the ropes holding me down. The more I struggle the more the ropes seem to tighten.

"Don't even try sweetheart. Your just hurting yourself more."

HE came in the room, causing little light to seep through from the other side of the door, with a huge smile on his face. Oh how I would love to slap that smile right off his stupid ugly face!

"But don't worry all of that hurt your feeling will go away soon. And hey, you'll be with your mom soon enough."

I cry even harder at the mention of my mom. You see, she died a few years ago and I know I'm next. I don't want to die, not now! Not before I fulfil my dreams and tell that one special person that I love them. Austin. HE laughs while walking out of the room and all I can think about is Austin. Is he looking for me? Is he sleeping in his comfortable warm bed? God how I wish his large muscular arms were around me instead of these stupid ropes. I can feel myself becoming weaker and all I can do is sit here and count down the minutes I have left until my last breathe.


	13. Chapter 13

Austins P.O.V

Two days. Two days of loneliness. Two days of nonstop crying and two days without Ally. Throughout these days I have been looking for her and trying everything to get her back. Yes, the police have been helping but its not enough. The worst part of all of this is that I don't know if shes alive or not. I know I should think positive but its hard. My mom is almost as devastated as I am, but I know I have to stay strong for her. I thought HE would have called the police and ask for money or something in exchange for Ally but he hasn't and i don't think he will. What is the benefit of HIM killing Ally? If I ever see HIM, well lets just say he will not be able to walk ever again! Right now I am laying on my bed just thinking. I've been so depressed lately that I have only left the house to look for Ally and I never answer my phone for anyone other then my parents.

"Austin get down here! Hurry!"

I wonder what my mom wants now. I hesitantly get up from my bed and walk downstairs. When I reach the bottom step I look up to see my parents standing there with a police officer. My heart drops and I am praying he doesn't say he has found a dead Ally. Tears start to drop from my eyes.

"Whats going on?"

My voice cracks throughout that whole sentence and everyone looks up at me. My mom comes over to me and takes a hold of my hand and looks back at the policeman.

"Well Mr and Mrs Moon, Austin, we think we have an idea on where Ally might be."

I look at him shocked with my tear filled eyes. I am to happy to say anything so my mom says something.

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell us!"

I giggle at my moms demand but anxiously wait for an explanation too.

"Well, we have gone over all of Johns killings and kidnaps and we have noticed that he tends to take his victims to abandoned places, mostly building."

Oh so HIS name is John is it? Ugly name! Before we can say anything the policeman continues.

"We looked throughout the city of Miami and found a total of 3 abandoned buildings. We checked 2 of them already and they were all clear. All we need to do is check the last building and hope Ally is being held captive in there. I will be taking my squad there tomorrow afternoon and hopefully Ally will be there and still... alive."

Before I can register what my body is doing, I let go of my moms hand and run up to the officer giving him a huge bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I can hear the officer chuckle and he quickly hugs back. I let go of him and go over to my mother hugging her from the side and resting my head on her shoulder. She puts her arms around me and I smile for the first time in 2 days.

"Thank you officer. Please, if you find her, bring her back home."

When my mom said 'bring her back home' I knew Ally was a part of the family whether we were together or not. The officer nodded and then left. My mom moves causing me to life my head and she gives me a proper hug. I hug her tightly back and then my dad joins in. I think its safe to say that we all want Ally back in our lives.

Ally's P.O.V.

I have never been so tired and scared in my life. Sitting and tied up in a chair for 2 days is hurtful and boring. I swear if HE doesn't kill me soon ill die of boredom! It is possible you know! I've only been untied from this chair when I went to the bathroom but every time I go back to the chair HE ties the ropes tighter each time. It is to the point where my wrists and ankles are bleeding. My legs, arms and face are full of dirt and my hair is greasy. Austin's shirt doesn't smell like him anymore which makes me even more sad. HE has given me food and water but I still hate him more then I have ever hated anyone in my life. He has slapped me across the face a few times for HIS own amusement and I'm pretty sure I have a black eye by now. Every time HE touches me or talks to me he smiles like HE is proud HE is doing this. I haven't seen the sun in these 2 days. What if I don't see the sun before I.. you know... die?

As you can see, I have lost total faith that I will get out of here alive and I have just faced the facts. I don't know how or when HE will kill me but I know it will happen soon. I know HE is getting bored with just looking at me and he keeps saying he will have fun killing me. I just want him to get it over with already! I'm ready to die so just do it! I hate waiting! At least I'll be with my mom just like HE said. I'm pretty sure if I do die, a couple of years after I'm gone Austin will forget about me and have a wife and kids and be super happy and- WHAT AM I SAYING! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO SEE AUSTIN AND MIMI AND MIKE AND TRISH AND DEZ AND NELSON AND MY DAD! I start to scream since HE took the cloth off of my mouth and I struggle in my chair ignoring the pain the ropes are giving me. I start to cry while screaming at the top of my lungs but I know no one can hear me. HE comes in the room looking angry and annoyed. He comes up to me and slaps me across the face HARD! "SHUT UP! God your more annoying then my ex wife!"

I'm still crying but I'm trying to be quiet. He smiles evilly at me and then turns around and leaves the room. I need to get out of here and I need to get out of here NOW, before its to late!

**A/N Well it's not the greatest chapter but its a chapter. I wrote this even with having writers block so its not one of my best chapters but I need to keep the story going. I'm glad you guys are liking the story and thanks for all the ideas. I will hopefully write the next chapter today or tomorrow and have it up as soon as I can I love you all and keep reading :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Austin's P.O.V.

Today's the day where we find out if Ally is in the last possible abandoned building. It is 11:30a.m and in exactly 30 minutes the police squad will go into that building. I feel so useless just sitting here at home by the phone. Even if they do find Ally will she have to go to the hospital? How long will it be until I can see her? Waiting is the worst! I'm sitting at the kitchen table tapping my fingers on it, doing absolutely nothing! My parents are sitting in front of me, but no one seems to want to talk. What is there really to say at this point? Ally has to be in that building, she just has to! All I know is that life is to short to leave things unsaid. Knowing this, if- when Ally comes back I will tell her exactly how I feel and kiss her with as much passion and love there is to give! I can only hope she wont be completely grossed out by that and love me back. My dad suddenly breaks the silence.

"You really love her don't you?"

I look up at him to see him smiling. I smile back but with a sad smile then answer him.

"Yeah, i do. I can't imagine my life without her. She's the only thing that keeps me sane. I don't just want her, I need her."

I smile at the thought of Ally in my life forever. With me, loving me and spending eternity together. I can see my mom and dad start to smile.

"Well that's definitely true love!"

"For me yes. But what about Ally? I don't know if she loves me back."

My mom starts to laugh and I give her a confused look.

"Are you seriously that oblivious? Honey, I love you but you are the most clueless person I have ever met! If you are to silly to realize that Ally is head over heels for you then you need a therapist."

I look at her but I'm only thinking about the words she just said. I'm not clueless and oblivious to what? I think my mom caught my confusion because she continued.

"Okay look, I shouldn't be saying this but she loves you too."

I rolled my eyes at her not believing what she had just said.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know that?"

She sighed and then continued.

"Ally told me herself. I asked her the second or third day she was here if she had feelings for you and she told me she did. I was so happy and I told her that I was but she said wasn't a big deal that she was in love with you. She didn't mean to say it but she did. But I know she truly meant it."

I digested everything my mom had just said. Instantly a huge smile crossed my face. She loves me! The girl of my dreams loves me back! I need to see her!

"She loves me!"  
I said aloud causing both my parents to smile even bigger then they had before.

"Of course she does! Promise me you will tell her as soon as she comes back that you love her or I will!"

I nodded to my mother and then everything went quiet again. I was lost in my thoughts of Ally and I forgot she was still kidnapped. I looked at the clock and it was 12:00p.m. The police squad are probably just entering the building that hopefully contains a safe Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

I haven't slept in 24 hours. I spent the whole time trying to loosen the ropes. Yeah, trying but not succeeding. They are tighter then when I first got them put on. I finally gave up trying to struggle and just sat there. I don't think I will be rescued, and I don't think I will be alive much longer. I needed Austin to know that I loved him. I needed to at least leave him a note.

"HEY! COME HERE! HEY!"

I was screaming for HIM. Maybe HE would have somewhat of a heart and write a letter for me. HE came in minutes later eating a sandwich. Oh how he mocks me!

"WHAT!"

"Look, I know I'm going to die but I really need to tell somebody something. So I was wondering if you could write a letter for me and somehow you could leave it for him."

He narrowed his eyes at me probably wondering if it was a trick.

"Fine I'll go get paper and pen."

I smiled slightly and then he left the room. Just then I heard the side door opening. I looked over to it and saw a couple of policemen coming into the room. This can't be happening! Am I finally getting rescued? This has to be a dream! The policemen looked at me and smiled, probably happy they found me. They told me to be quiet as one of the policemen came over to me and started to untie me from the chair. All the ropes were untied and right when I stood up HE came into the room. All the policemen except the one tat was helping me pointed their guns at HIM.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

He froze and dropped the papers, pen and the sandwich that was in his mouth. Before HE could run away the policemen attacked him to the ground and handcuffed him. HE was dragged out of the room hopefully going to jail forever. All of this is just so unreal. The policeman helped me out of the room and out of the building. When I stepped outside I squinted at the contacted of the sun. There was only one cop car and 2 policemen left including the one helping me. We got into the car and the policeman helping me came into the back with me while the other one went into the drivers seat. The cop put bandages on my wrists and ankles. The cop in the front took out his phone and started to dial a number.

"He's calling Mr and Mrs Moon to tell them that your safe. You don't seem too injured so you can go home to them right away."

The policeman helping me told me. I nodded to him then put on my seat belt and looked out the window. I am finally going home and seeing the love of my life.

Austin's P.O.V

It was 12:30p.m and my parents and I are still sitting at the kitchen table. I jumped at the sound of my moms phone ringing. She answered the phone immediately and my dad and I listened to the conversation very carefully.

"Hello... Yes this is... Oh thank God!... Okay thank you so much!... Goodbye."

My mom hung up the phone and started to cry. Oh no. My heart dropped and I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Mom?"

"Ally's fine! Shes on her way home."

I sighed in relief and smiled bigger then i have ever smiled before. Ally is okay and she is coming home. I can't wait to tell the girl I love that I love her. All I have to do is wait.

**A/N Hello my lovely people! There's the chapter for you :) Okay so this is the last chapter tonight. I will try to write the 15th chapter tomorrow so I will try to post it as soon as i finish writing it. I can't believe I reached 100 reviews thank you all so much! I love you all and there are not many chapters left which means this story is coming to an end :( I'm sad to see it end but that doesn't mean I will stop writing :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Heyy** **everyone. This is the second or third last chapter i'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. I need everyone's help though. After this story should I write and epilogue? Well review :D **

Austin's P.O.V

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock."

Fifteen minutes have past and I'm still waiting. I'm sitting on the couch ready to smash that stupid wall clock! I need to see Ally; like now! Just then I hear a car pulling up in my driveway. I quickly jump off of the couch and go outside. I look to my right and see a cop car in my driveway containing 2 policemen and... ALLY! I stand there frozen as I see a tired looking but beautiful as ever Ally coming out of the car. She closes the door behind her then looks up at me with tired eyes. We are both just standing there looking in each others eyes. God I missed her!

Ally's P.O.V

Were almost there. Were almost there. Were almost there! Fifteen minutes of sitting in this small, silent car. I will see Austin so soon I can feel it! Before I know it we are in the Moons driveway. I get out of the car and shut the door behind me. I look towards the front door and I can see Austin standing there looking at me. We stand there for a minute just looking in each others eyes. Oh how I missed those gorgeous brown eyes! I can't take it anymore! His muscular arms are mocking me! I need to be held by them! I start to run towards Austin and before I know it my legs are around his waist and my arms are around his neck. I start to cry in his shoulder while he holds me as if he never wants to let go.

"I missed you so much!"

I say through my tears.

"Me too Alls."

Oh how I missed his nickname for me! I can hear tears in his voice which makes me cry harder. I didn't realize how much it hurt him when I was gone. All of a sudden he says something I never expected him to say.

"I'm so sorry."

I take my head off of his shoulder and look him in the eyes. He looks as if he is super sorry. Sorry for what?

"Sorry? For what? For trying everything you could to save me? That's what the cop told me."

I smile at him but he doesn't return the smile, all he does is stare at me. My smile drops and I give him a confused look.

"If I woke up only a few minutes before I had, I could have saved you! It's all my fault!"

I shook my head frantically, then took my hand and cupped his face. I made him looked me straight in my eyes and gave him s stern look.

"No! It is not your fault! You couldn't have done anything if you tried. Everything just happened way to fast. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. If I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't of went outside alone. I don't EVER want to hear that come out from your mouth again! You hear me?"

He nodded ans then gave me his beautiful smile I missed so much. I smiled back then hugged him again still wrapped around him. Mimi and Mike came outside and I could see Mimi crying. I got down from Austin and ran over to Mimi giving her a tight hug. She returns it instantly and seconds later Mike joins the hug.

"Oh Ally! I was so worried! I'm so glad your okay! I missed you so much!"

"Oh Mimi I missed you too!"

When we finished the hug everyone, including the policemen, went inside. Mimi and Mike went into the living room to talk to the policemen while Austin and I sat in the kitchen.

"You know Ally, I really tried everything to get you back. Your all I thought about 24/7."

AWWWWWWWW he's so sweet! I looked up at him and I could see a shade of pink in his cheeks. I giggled slightly and he gave me an embarrassed smile. I put my hand on top of his and smiled at him.

"Your all I thought about too. I actually thought I was going to die and I was going to write you a letter but that's when the police came in."

"Really? What was the letter going to say?"

He raised his eyebrows and me and I snatched my hand away from on top of his.

"Uhh. Uhh.. nothing important."

"Well since your here, you can tell me right now right?"

Oh no...

"Yeah, i guess. Well I was going to say in the letter that I'm in-

"Ally! Why are there bandages on your wrists and ankles?"

Thank you Mimi!

"Oh, I was tied to a chair and the ropes were... well they were really tight and they made my ankles and wrists bleed."

"Oh you poor deer!"

I looked over at Austin and he looked like he was about to punch someone. He had his hands in a tight fist making his knuckles white. I giggled and then I yawned. I looked up at Mike and Mimi trying to control my yawning.

"I think I'm going to go have a shower and then a nap."

"Okay sweetie you can use Austin's shower. Mike and I have to go to my sisters house but I'm sure you'll be safe now that HE is in jail."

I nodded and smiled then went upstairs into the shower. After my shower I dried my hair and changed into purple checkered pyjama pants and a white t-shirt of Austin's. His shirts are so comfortable! I went downstairs to see Austin sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back. He got up from the couch and came over to me giving me a hug which I gladly returned. I rested my head on his chest and sighed a happy sigh. We let go and I walked into the kitchen with Austin following closely behind me.

"I thought you were gonna take a nap."

"I am but first I'm getting a glass of water."

He nodded then I got a glass of water then chugging all the water down. I put the glass in the sink then turned to Austin. I really need to be in his arms! How do I ask in a way it doesn't sound creepy or obsessive? Oh I know!

"Uhh. Austin? I was just wondering, I mean you don't have to but maybe you could lay with me for a while?"

"Of course I can!"

He took my hand and laced our fingers together and brought me upstairs to his room. He shut the door behind us and we crawled into his bed. He lay on his back and I lay on my stomach putting my arm around his stomach and my head on his shoulder.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Its really comfortable."

"Don't worry about it. You look cute with my clothes on."

I could feel my whole face get hot.

"Thanks."

"Now go to sleep. I'll be here the whole time and when you wake up I'll be here too."

He kisses me on the forehead causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. I smile and I close my eyes falling asleep instantly.

Austin's P.O.V

God she is so beautiful! How could HE do this to her. I can see that she has a black eye and her wrists and ankles are bleeding through the bandages. When she said she was tied to a chair I wanted to go to jail and punch HIM so hard all of HIS teeth fall out! I just can't wait until I tell her that I love her. I wrote a song about her yesterday. I know right, the Austin Moon wrote a song? Well I guess I found my inspiration. When she wakes up I will sing her that song and ask her a very important question. Let's just hope she loves the song and me. I wonder what she was going to write in that letter. She said 'I am in...' In what? Maybe she was going to say she was in love with me! Lets hope that's what she was going to say. Before I know it my thoughts were drowned out by the wonderful world of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay so I kinda lied to you. I told you there will only be a few more chapters left but when I was writing I got a few good ideas so this story is longer then I expected, which is a good thing right? Anyway review :D**

Chasing. Running. Crying. Out of breathe. Hand on my shoulders shaking me.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! NO!"

My eyes shoot open and I see a worried Austin looking down at me. Oh. It was just a dream. I let a sigh of relief, closing my eyes breathing heavily.

"It was only a dream baby girl."

Austin says to me softly.

"I know, but it felt so real."

I open my eyes facing Austins concerned ones. He takes one of his hands and strokes my cheek while giving me a small smile. I put my hand on the one Austin is using to stroke my cheek and return the smile. I eventually take my hand off his causing him to stop stroking my cheek and take his hand back. He lays back down beside me facing me as I do the same. For a while we just lye there looking into each others eyes, which I've learned to love to do. This is until Austin breaks the comfortable silence.

"Ally, I wrote you a song."

My mouth literally dropped off of my face. He wrote a song? And for me?

"Wait! The, Austin Monica Moon, wrote a song?"

He chuckled at me and I joined in giggling.

"Yeah. I finally found my inspiration."

Oh. His inspiration eh? It's probably that stupid girl he's oh so madly in love with!

"Oh really? Whats your inspiration?"

Just say it I can take it! My heart is already broken!

"You."

Of cour- wait what? Me? I looked at him in shock for a moment until I could feel myself starting to blush. I couldn't help the huge smile sneaking up onto my face. I could see Austin blushing while smiling back at me.

"So anyway, I wrote a song for you and I would love to sing it to you. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! You. Wrote. A. Song! That's huge! I have to hear it now! Go, go,go!"

I sat up and went to the end of the bed sitting with my legs crossed facing Austin. He chuckled once again at me and stood up from his laying position, walking over to get his guitar. He picked it up and then came back over to the bed sitting cross legged, across from me. He put the guitar over him and looked up at me. I nodded to him telling him it was okay. He took a deep breathe and started to strum his guitar.

Whoa, ooh  
Well, let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right

Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well, I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe, so take my hand

Well, did you know you're an angel who forgot how to fly?  
Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone  
Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your...  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

What's gonna make you fall in love?  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall,

So fall in love (in love)  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all (don't have to be scared, don't have to be scared at all), oh, my love  
But you can't fly unless you let yourself,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let your... let yourself fall

He stopped playing and took the guitar off of him, putting it on the ground. He looked up at me and gave me a nervous look. Was he trying to say what I think he was saying? Please mind, don't be wrong about Austin for once in my life! But wait, what about the girl he's madly in love with?

"So, I don't know if you understand what I'm saying but if you don't i'm saying that I'm in love with you Ally."

WHAT! Am I hearing correctly? He just said he's in love with me! Oh my God! Austin's in love with me! I can see him starting to worry since all I am doing is sitting here staring at him in shock. How can I tell him that I am in love with him too? Should I just come out and say it? NO! I know exactly what to do! I leap forward, grab his face in my hand and kiss him with all the love I ever had and have for him. He's still sitting with his legs crossed but I'm on my knees in front of him. I can feel him kissing back while moving his hands around my waist. I am starting to feel lightheaded by the lack of air so i hesitantly pull away. I look down at Austin and I can see him looking a little dazed.

"Wow..."

I giggle at his expression which snaps him back to reality. We are both breathing heavily while smiling at each other.

"I love you too Austin!"

If its even possible Austins smile grows 10 times bigger and he kisses me again. We kiss for a while but then Austin breaks the kiss. I look at him confused but he looks at me kind of... nervous? I wonder what he's nervous about.

"Ally I need to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Come."

He takes my hand and stands up from the bed causing me to do the same. I follow him to the end of the bed and he sits me down on the edge of it, standing in front of me. I look up at him still confused while he holds one of my hands. He looks me straight in the eyes and starts to talk.

"Ally, you don't know how much I love you. When I lost you, my mind and heart was lost with you too. I never ever want to lose you again! If it be to another guy or anything else, I want you to always be mine. I love you and I always will, your the love of my life."

Austin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. Is that...

"Ally, I never want to lose you so I have one question for you."

He let go of my hand and knelt down on one knee opening the velvet box. I looked down to the box and inside of the box was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

I look back up to him with my mouth wide open.

"Look, I know were only 17 but we don't have to get married right away. We could wait a couple of years. I just want this to be a promise that you will always be mine."

Wow this is actually happening...

"Austin..."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Justin Bieber and his song. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Austin.."

Oh who am I kidding! Of course I want to marry the love of my life!

"Of course I will to marry you Austin!"

He smiles at me and takes the ring out of the velvet box and puts it on my left ring finger. We both stand up and my arms instantly go around his neck and I kiss him. He puts his arms around my waist and kisses me back. When we pull away we go into a hug.

"Austin, Ally, were home!"

We hear Mimi call from downstairs. Oh my God! How are we suppose to tell Mimi and Mike? Austin and I pull away from each other and I give him a worried look.

"How are we going to tell your parents?"

Austin puts on his adorable thinking face and then answers.

"Well I guess we'll just have to do it. Like ripping off a band-aid right?"

I laugh at his analogy then turn the engagement ring around so the diamond is facing downward. Austin takes my hand and kisses me quickly before bringing me downstairs. When we get downstairs we enter the kitchen still hand in hand. Mimi sees us enter the room and smiles at the both of us.

"Austin, Ally, me and-"

Mimi stops mid-sentence when she spots Austin and I holding hands.

"AHHHHHH!"

She screams and then runs over to us crushing the both of us in a hug. Austin and I laugh and hug back, never letting go of each others hands. When Mimi lets go of us, she leads us to the kitchen table. Austin and I sit across from Mimi and Mike. Mimi has a huge smile on her face and I can't help but giggle.

"Oh Ally, your dad is safe to come home but he will be staying in Europe until tomorrow. So you will be staying with us for the next few days."

"Okay, thank you Mimi. Really, I appreciate everything you did for me. You and Mike. Thank you."

"Of course sweetie! As I said, your a part of this family."

I smile at her while thinking "you have no idea"

The room went silent for a few minutes until Mimi broke it again.

"Umm Ally... What's that?"

She pointed at my left hand and I looked down at it. Somehow my engagement turned around so the diamond was facing upward. SHIT! I snatch my hand from the top of the table and look away from Mimi.

"Uh, uh, nothing!"

Well I couldn't have been more obvious! Austin squeezed my hand reassuringly and I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's an engagement ring. I proposed to Ally because I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

While saying this, Austin was staring into my eyes the whole time. After he said this he gave me a quick kiss. Austin looked at Mimi and Mike to see their reaction. To my surprise they both had smiles on their face.

"Awwwwwwww! I'm so happy for both of you. You know Mike proposed to me when we were 17 too?"

Mimi explained, looking at Mike in the last sentence looking lovestruck. Awww they are too cute! I smiled at Mimi with tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Mimi, I'm happy too."

I leaned my head on Austins shoulder and I felt his head rest on top of mine. I love this family! And I love Austin more then I could have ever imagined. The rest of the night was full of laughter and love. To be honest, this has to be the happiest I have ever been. I can't wait to see my dad though! I miss him so much! Oh no... how am I suppose to tell my dad I'm engaged? He gets protective if I have a crush! Well, he does like Austin so I'm sure he'll be okay with this, right? Let's hope so...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Heyy my lovely readers! I am very sad but happy to say that this is indeed the last chapter. This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I hope you like it and if you do, review! There is a poll on my account, so please check it out and vote vote vote! :) The poll is to know if I should do a sequel or a different story. I must warn you though, if I do a sequel, it will most likely be rated M. Not too much but in some chapters yes. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and reading this story. I love you all and I will talk to you on my next story. If you have any questions PM me. I will tell you if I am doing a sequel for this story in an A/N in this story. Please vote, read and review. Love you all! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally even though I wish I did!**

I kind of wish Austin and I hadn't told Mike and Mimi that we were dating. I mean, I love that they are okay with it but now that we are dating, Mimi is VERY strict about our sleeping arrangements. She stated, and I quote " I don't want any auslly babies running around!" After she said this, both Austin and I turned bright red. So now I'm laying on the bed in the guest bedroom looking up at the ceiling. Sleeping without Austin next to me feels weird and wrong. Well getting to sleep faster will make tomorrow come faster which means seeing Austin. I fell into an uncomfortable and cold sleep. I start to dream of Austin and I... damn my stupid teenage hormones!

~The Next Morning~

I opened my eyes and it was fully dark in the room. These blinds are amazing! I turn over to see my alarm clock reading 10:37am. Aside from the fact that Austin wasn't here with me, I had a pretty good sleep. I hesitantly get out of bed and change into black yoga short shorts and a yellow tank top. I went downstairs and turned into the kitchen. As soon as I looked up I froze in my spot. Austin was standing at the stove with his back facing me. My breath hitched and my whole body became hot. He was standing there in sweat pants and no shirt. Sure, I've seen him without a shirt before but damn! My eyes roamed all over his body and I suddenly bit my lip unknowingly. All of a sudden I got a confidence I've never had before. I walked up Austin and put my arms around his stomach while I rested my head on his arm, since I am so much shorted then him.

"Hey sexy."

Austin turned around with a huge smile on his face. He put his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Hey hottie."

The cheek? That's all I get? I rolled my eyes then grabbed his face with my hands and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. He smiled into the kiss and then pulled away all to quickly.

"I made us some pancakes."

"Oh thanks. So wheres your parents?"

"They went out somewhere. So its just you, ***kiss** ,and me, ***kiss**

I giggled when he kissed me. He is too adorable! He let go of me, facing the stove to turn it off. I sat down at the table while Austin put the pancakes on a plate. When he set the plate of pancakes on the table he got whipped cream and chocolate syrup from the fridge. He sat across from me and started to put whipped cream on his pancakes. I took two pancakes and attempted to put chocolate syrup on them but for some reason the syrup wasn't coming out of the bottle. I lifted the bottle slightly and all of a sudden the chocolate syrup squirted all over Austins chest. He looked down at his chest and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He gave me a death glare but I could see a smile starting to form.

"Oh you think that's funny?"

"Actually yeah, I do."

He suddenly got an evil smirk on his face. Uh oh. Austin walked over to me and then reached over the table grabbing the whipped cream.

"Austin Monica Moon, you better not-"

To late. Austin sprayed whipped cream all over my hair. My mouth opened in shock and it was his turn to laugh at me. We spent the next hour spraying chocolate syrup and whipped cream at each other. We were now finished our war, sitting beside one another on the kitchen floor holding hands.

"That was fun."

I say looking at Austin. He looks over at me and smiles a genuine smile.

"Yeah it was but I'm all sticky. I think we need a shower."

"Very true. You can go first."

I stand up with Austin following along. We are still holding hands as we walk up the stairs to Austins room. Once we get into his room I let go of his hand so he can go into his private bathroom to have a shower.

"I'll wait till your done."

"Or... you can have a shower with me."

My heart starts to speed up and I look at him surprised. I can feel the blush on my cheeks although I cant help but smile.

"We'll have our clothes on since we have to clean them too."

"Okay..."

Austin smiles and then leads me into his bathroom shutting the door behind us. He lets go of my hand and then turns the shower on. Once it is warm we both step in; Austin under the water and me on the other end. He takes the shampoo bottle and waves it in my face.

"Wanna go first?"

"No, you can go first."

He nods then shampoos his hair. Once he rinses it, he puts conditioner in his hair. While he is doing this I am using the body wash to clean my body while staring at Austins toned abs, trying not to get caught. I try to clean myself as much as possible but I know the chocolate will stain my bright yellow tank top. Once I'm done I put the body soap down and look up at Austin. To my surprise he is already done so he hands me the shampoo bottle. We switch places causing out stomachs to touch. I start to blush immediately. GOD why does he make me feel so... turned on? I try to put all my thoughts away and shampoo and condition my hair. When I'm done I look at Austin to see he hasn't washed his body yet. I give him a puzzled look and hand him the body soap. He shakes his head leaving me extremely confused.

"Don't you want to wash your body? You still have chocolate syrup on your stomach and back."

"Yes but I was wondering... could you do it for me?"

There's that stupid blush again! GO AWAY! I smiled slightly before nodding my head. I squeeze some body wash on my hand and rub both hands together. I then put my hands on his shoulders rubbing gently. Then I slide my hands down to his chest then abs. I rub his abs up and down never leaving their gaze. All the chocolate was gone but why couldn't I just rub his abs a little bit longer? I reluctantly pulled away and looked up at Austin. Awww hes blushing! Wait maybe he's just hot... I gave him a smirk and circled my finger around signalling him to turn around. He chuckled and then obliged my demand. I moved my hands delicately up and down his back making him shiver. I giggled while continuing the motion with my hands.  
"Okay your all clean."

Austin turned around and walked under the water, getting all the soap off of him. Once he was done he walked closer to me causing me to move back. He did this until my back was against the shower wall and we were centimetres apart. My breath hitched again and Austin smirked at me. I rolled my eyes then I noticed he was leaning in. I waited until his lips were on mine and then I put my arms around his neck. My fingers played with his hair while his arms went around my waist.

"Your hair is really soft."

I said against his lips making him chuckle into the kiss. Our kiss was about to get more intense until we heard a knock on the door causing us to jump apart from each other.

"Austin?"

Mimi said while coming in the bathroom.

"Yeah mom?"

Wow Austin sounded so... pissed!

"Wheres Ally?"

"Oh shes in here too."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes got wide.

"Excuse me?"

Mimi sounded like she was about to flip a table. Oh no she thinks were doing something! Austin finally got that he just told his mom that Austin and I were in the shower together and he started to.. laugh?

"Mom calm down."

He shut off the water then pulled the shower curtain to the side reviling both of us. Mimi saw us and visibly relaxed, seeing that we both still has clothes on.

"Oh thank the lord!"

This made Austin and I both laugh.

"Ally, your father is home waiting for you. You might want to tell him about your engagement with Austin."

"Thanks Mimi, I will. You'll come with me right Austin?"

The last sentence I said while looking at Austin, while he gave me a smile.

"Of course I will."

He leaned over and kissed me quickly, knowing Mimi was still in the room.

"Okay you two, I'll be downstairs. Hurry up and dry off so you can go see your dad."

"Okay."

Austin and I said in unison. Austin and I both dried off and changed in clean, dry clothes. We headed downstairs and said goodbye to Mike and Mimi. We went to his car and he drove us both to my house. I couldn't wait to see my dad! I miss him so much! I'm just a little worried what he will say about this whole engagement thing. The car ride was silent and before I knew it, we were at my house. Right when Austin parked in my driveway, I ran out of the car and into my house.

"DADDY?!"

My dad came into the room and I instantly ran to him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Ally sweetie, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too daddy."

When we pulled away we both had tears in our eyes. My dad looked behind me smiling and then walked towards what he was looking at. I turned around and saw my dad and Austin hugging. I smiled at the scene in front of me.

"Thank you."

My dad told Austin once they pulled away. We all sat at the kitchen table with Austin and I sitting beside each other facing my dad who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. For the next hour we all just talked about everything. I forgot how much I missed talking to my dad. Now came the hard part.

"Dad I need to tell you something."

"Okay. What is it Ally-Gator?"

I took a deep breath and then took a hold of Austins hand.

"Austin and I are dating. Actually, were engaged."

My dad blinked a couple of times then his face went from emotionless to anger. Oh no.

"This better be a joke Ally Elizabeth Dawson!"

"No daddy its not. Please don't be mad! I love him and he loves me!"

"NO ALLY! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM AND HE DOESNT LOVE YOU! YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS! EITHER BREAK UP WITH AUSTIN FOR GOOD OR GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOR GOOD!"

"Daddy you don't mean that."

I was on the verge of tears.

"Ally, you need to make your choice NOW!"

I looked at my dad with tear filled eyes and then over to Austin who sat in his seat shocked. What was I going to do? I love Austin but I already lost one of my parents, can I really afford to lose another one?Plus, where would I live? This is one of the hardest decisions of my life! Although it was hard, I knew what I had to do. I let go of Austins hand and walked over to my dad giving him a hug. I pulled away and kissed his cheek. In the corner of my eye I could see Austin with tears running down his face. I hate seeing him like that.

"I love you daddy, but no one is going to tell me who I can and can't be with. Ill miss you. Ill pack up my things and leave you alone."

And with that I ran upstairs in my room and put a bunch of clothes and other necessities in a duffel bag then headed downstairs. My dad and Austin were still frozen in the same spot. I went over to Austin and took his hand in mine, causing him to look at me. I pulled him gently leading him out the door and into his car. We got in and Austin started to drive us back to his house.

"Why?"  
I looked over at Austin not needing him to elaborate on the question.

"Because I love you."

I saw him smile slightly and visibly relax.

"I love you too."

He grabbed my hand and held it the whole ride home. When we arrived at Austins house we went inside. Mimi and Mike were sitting at the kitchen table. When we entered the kitchen they both looked up at us and smiled.

"So how was it? Is he going to help plan the wedding?"  
Mimi asked while Austin and I slowly made our way to the kitchen table. I sighed and slowly shook my head with a frown on my face. They gave me a worried and confused look. I told them everything that happened, trying to contain my crying. When I was finished I was full on sobbing.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would do that to you!"

"Me either! I have no where to live now!"

"Well you could always stay with us. Mike and I were talking earlier anyway and we think since you and Austin are getting married, you two can get your own house when you both turn 18. Mike and I will help you as much as we can."

"Oh my God! Really Mimi?"

She nodded her head while smiling. I shrieked then stood up going over to her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you."

I whispered in her ear. Not to long after Austin joined the hug. When we pulled away we all sat back down.

"Oh Mike, we have to go!"

Mimi said while getting up.

"Where are you and dad going?"  
"We're going to a party. We won't be home tonight, so I trust you and Ally to be respectful while we're gone."

Oh God! She gave us both a stern look, making Austin and I both turn beet red. Mimi left and soon after Mike followed, but not before winking at Austin. The door shut behind him and now Austin and I were all alone.

"Let's go to my room."

I nodded then Austin took my hand, leading me upstairs. When we were in front of his room, he let go of my hand and went in front of me, walking into his room. I walked into Austins room facing the door to shut it. When I turned back around, Austin pushed me against the door and started to kiss me. I instantly kissed back putting my arms around his neck. All of a sudden Austin ran his tongue along my bottom lip making me moan. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter and explore. Our tongues were moving in perfect sync and the room suddenly became hot. In the heat of the moment, I jumped up and put my legs tightly around his waist making him moan from our close proximity. Austin stopped kissing me and started to trail kisses along my neck. I gasped when he hit my sweet spot, making him smirk against my neck. With my legs still wrapped around his waist, Austin brought me over to the bed, laying on top of me. We started to make out again then he stopped to take off his shirt. He attacked my lips once again while I rubbed his abs. In a matter of minutes, both our shirts and pants were somewhere on the floor leaving Austin with only his boxers and me with only a bra and underwear. By now I was on top of him and things were getting heated pretty fast and I knew if I didn't stop, I would do something I know I'm not completely ready for yet. I pulled away out of breath and sat on top of Austin.

"Austin-"

"I know, we should stop. But you know, I REALLY enjoyed it."

I giggled then got off of him, laying beside him.

"I'm sure we'll do it again soon."

I said in a suggestive and seductive voice. Austin chuckled then put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I can't wait to live with you and marry you Ally."

"Me too babe."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too Austin, goodnight."

He kissed me on the head and we both fell asleep. I seriously can't wait to live and marry the amazing guy I have the honour of calling my fiance.


	19. Sequel Information

Heyy everybody I have some news for all of you. I will be doing a sequel to The Mystery Man and it will be rated M. Now if you don't feel comfortable reading M rated stuff you do not have to read it. The sequel will be way more sexual between Austin and Ally since they will be about 20 and getting married and having a honeymoon. There will be swearing and more sexy flirting. Spoiler Alert: There will probably be a shower scene... without their clothes on. I will give you a prologue type thing in a day or so. Are you excited to read the sequel as excited as I am to write it? Well PLEASE PM me for any suggestions on how I should start the sequel and what I should do during it. Or you can even leave comments in the reviews. Please and Thank you :) Love you all,

Amanda


End file.
